Love is Like Fire
by LightningBolt13
Summary: Love is like fire, it spreads very quickly. A series of oneshots for Royai Week 2016


**A/N:** Day One of Royai Week. I'M LATE OMG

wow i cant believe the theme is warmth but i focused on the opposite of that for most of the fic

* * *

 **Theme: Warmth**

The air was bitterly cold and harsh as the gust whipped across their faces. Thick flurries of snow flew by them, sometimes landing on their faces, only for it to melt on contact with their skin. Riza held her burgundy scarf right under her nose, trying to keep as much of her face warm as possible while also trying not to suffocate herself with it. It had a distinct smell, as she had just recently bought it. She had known the weather would get cold, but she hadn't expected it to be this intense so soon. Her scarf tickled her nose, but she fought off the urge to sneeze. Riza looked next to her, observing the familiar man's outfit. He wore a big bulky coat that was zipped up under his chin. On top of the collar of the coat was his black, woven scarf. It sat right under his eyes so he could see. The wind made their hair whip around their head, sometimes obscuring their vision.

Riza looked back in from the man, directing her attention to where she was going. But she didn't pay attention soon enough. As she lifted her foot, it caught under a piece of raised pavement, causing her to lurch forward and lose her balance. Her eyes widened, as the ground got closer in view. She saw a foot slide next to her in her peripheral vision and an arm reach out under her. Riza landed on the arm, right below her breasts as she barely felt a hand on her back, on top of all of her layers. She was slowly lifted back onto her, looking into the eyes of the man that saved her from a terrible fall.

"Riza, are you alright?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

The panic in her eyes quickly resided, now that she was standing up again. She blinked twice and sighed underneath her scarf.

"I'm fine, Roy."

He closed his eyes and laughed. "You know you should be a lot more careful when we're walking. I saw you looking at me, Lieutenant."

Riza felt her cheeks warm up but tried her best to not show any relating expression. She giggled a little bit, saying, "Right, sir." She pushed some of her hair back behind her again. She hadn't put her hair up today, so it flew around freely. Being so close to Roy was so comfortable, his body emitted so much heat even all bundled up like that. She just wanted to be inside so they could both share their warmth with each other.

Both the man and woman continued walking home, both of them trying to hide their shivering in their coats. The temperature had dropped significantly throughout the day, there were scarcely any people on the street. Riza continuously took quick glances at Roy, who she knew was taking glances at her as well. Both of their pale noses had turned a light pink from the cold. Puffs of air escaped their noses as condensed clouds only to disappear behind them momentarily. The faint sound of Roy pulling his scarf down from over his face caught Riza's attention. She looked over at him, who had his tongue out of his mouth.

"Sir, what are you doing?"

Roy's tongue retreated back into his mouth as he looked down at his subordinate. "I'm just catching snow. Like how we used to do when we were kids.

"It's much harder than it seems..." he said.

Roy put out his tongue again, trying his best to catch a snow flurry. But all of the clumps of snow seemed to land everywhere but his tongue. Riza laughed under her breathe at her superior's frustration, putting her gloved hand over the spot where her mouth would be.

"Hey, I caught one!" He said with this tongue still out.

 _He may be my superior officer, but he still likes to act like a child. I like that side of him._

"You should try, Riza!"

"No thanks, those flurries have dirt particles in them."

Riza heard Roy make a quick grunt and stop in his tracks. She then heard a low drawn out "ugh" behind her, causing her to chuckle once more.

* * *

The door to Roy's house clicked open and the blonde haired woman and the dark haired man quickly rushed inside and closed the door behind them. They started taking off their coats and scarfs and hung them up on the coat rack next to the door. Riza looked at Roy who was going over to his couch, which was behind the coat rack. He plopped down onto the cushions, leaning on the arm rest, his legs spread open. The blonde woman gently sat down next to him, her palms on her lap. Roy looked over at her and sat up. "Lieutenant, your face is so red." He said, placing his palm on her cheek. He turned her face towards him so he could look into her eyes. Riza's brown eyes were absolutely beautiful, he observed the gorgeous rings of brown that flitted back and forth. Roy's cheeks started to flush, admiring his subordinates beauty.

"You're starting to look a little red yourself, Colonel."

Roy blinked himself out of his daze, then tilted his head down to laugh. He looked up at Riza and placed his hands on both of her cheeks and brought her forehead to him. He placed a quick, warm peck on her forehead, then wrapped his arm around her, sliding back down lean on the armrest of the couch. Riza's eyes widened at the kiss but she closed them as she wrapped her arms around Roy's warm body. She buried her face into his side as their two bodies created a very comfortable and warm aura.


End file.
